


Sight Faltering

by Tommyboy



Series: 50 ficlets for 50 shows [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Sight Faltering

The drugs may have him losing his sight, it only made him push himself to the limit to catch the man before it goes completely, to catch the one who threatened to kill so many, he had to find him.

Knowing in the end, he had done his job, saved lives, he then would let Tony take care of him.

Looking around the mezzanine where they were all searching for the suspect below, he spotted Tony in his faltering sight and saw Tony look back at him. They would get through this. Like they did everything else in their lives.


End file.
